


Martin's last words

by alliedwolves



Series: Timelias Timeline [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I don't describe it nbut martin gets got by Jonah so, Jonah Martus, Jonah needs a new body and grabs martin, M/M, Possession, Violence I guess, canon typical elias bouchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedwolves/pseuds/alliedwolves
Summary: Jonah needs a body, and Martin is being a nuisance. Two eyes, one melon baller.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Timelias Timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647124
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Martin's last words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jonah Martus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624439) by https://lliliiarts.tumblr.com/. 



“Such loyalty. And to someone who treats you so badly.”

Martin scoffed, dropping the statement he’d been about to light into the waste paper basket, where the smouldering remains ought to do for it, even with his hands caught in Elias’s deceptive grip.

“What, is that supposed to be a revelation?”

Elias chuckled. “Oh no, Martin. I’m _quite_ aware of your unfortunate tendency to languish, lovelorn, on the periphery of people who deem you unimportant. And I’m sure you are, as well. Even if you aren’t aware of why your mother disdains you, why Jon has not the time to See you, you expected to come away from this unscathed. I’m afraid I don’t have time for that. Or rather,” and the eyes in the man known as Elias Bouchard glittered with malice, “Elias doesn’t have much time left. A shame, it really is, Martin.”

Martin reeled, pulling back, unable to free his wrists. Before long, he was stuck against the desk, his assailant using the leverage to pin him to it.

“Wh…what are you talking about, what are you  _ doing—“ _

“I had other plans for you, Martin, but my body’s health and your little stunt have forced my hand.

He really loved you, you know?”

The eyes inside Elias Bouchard were bright blue, and felt like driving rain falling directly into Martin’s mind. He could feel it, he Knew it, he Saw Jon and his quiet, pained love, barely realised himself. Those were the last thoughts he had before all there was was blue.

“Such a pity,” were the last words out of Elias Bouchard.

“I had other plans for this body,” were the first out of Jonah Magnus in Martin’s voice.

Now all he had to do was have Rosie organise the funeral, and wait for Jon to get back from the unknowing, newly marked by the Stranger. He was sure he and Peter could, between them, have Jon marked by the Lonely with ease.


End file.
